An Ordinary Life With You Well, Almost
by iceheartprincess
Summary: Mikan, a former magician, lost her memory in her 1 year stay in the human world. She is living as an ordinary mortal in the human world until a soldier from her world arrives. A sequel for the Magic of Love
1. Odd Feeling

**An Ordinary Life With You. Well, Almost.**

**By: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: Mikan is a former magician. She gave up her powers and everything just to be with Natsume. But there is one problem- she lost her memory in her 1 year stay in the human world. She is living as an ordinary mortal in the human world until a soldier from her world arrives… This is a sequel for the Magic of Love.**

**Chapter 1**

**Odd Feeling**

_Kringgggggggg………._

'Aw what a noisy alarm clock!' Mikan said sleepily. She reached for her alarm clock and looked at the time…

'AAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's 7:50! And my class starts at 8:00! Oh my gosh! Natsume didn't wake me!' Mikan quickly get off the bed and proceeded to the bathroom and take a bath. It took her eight minutes to take a quick shower. She changed her clothes, grabbed her bag and run. Mikan looked at her watch and it says 8:05.

_Oh my God! I'm late! I will get another detention from Jinno-sensei! This is all Natsume's fault!_

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when a bright light appeared before her.

_That light… It seems familiar… _

A soldier appeared and bowed before her

'Princess'

'Eh? What princess?' Mikan asked the person

'You are Princess Mikan right?' the soldier asked

_Princess? What is he talking about? _Mikan thought to herself

'I'm Mikan but I'm not a princess. You must be mistaken.' She said to the soldier

'What are you talking about princess? Have you forgotten about the magical world?'

'Magical world?'

_What happened to the Princess? It seems that she had forgotten everything about us. Amnesia? I must tell her everything in order for her to save her people. _The soldier thought

'Princess, if you want, I will tell you about your past.' The soldier offered

_Can I trust this person? He seemed telling the truth. I also want to know everything that happened to me before the accident._

'Okay.' Mikan nodded

'Princess, I will now teleport us to a place we can talk peacefully. Hold my hand princess'

'Alright'

The soldier snapped his fingers and poof! They vanished into thin air.

-********-

-Classroom-

Natsume arrived at the room at 10:00am. Narumi's period-this is a free period time. He went to his seat and looked at his bestfriend.

'Ruka, have you seen Mikan?' Natsume asked his bestfriend

'Nope. I haven't seen her since this morning.' Ruka answered

'How about you Imai?' Natsume asked Hotaru

'Nope. I haven't seen her also' Hotaru said in reply

'Why are you so worried Natsume?' Ruka asked

'I don't know. I just had an odd feeling' Natsume answered

'You also had that feeling before the accident Natsume. Don't ignore it.' Ruka said

'…' Natsume said nothing. Ruka is right. Just before the accident, he also felt the same odd feeling – _Something bad will happen to Mikan…_

-********-

**Mhaya: Hello my dear readers! I'm back with the sequel for the Magic of Love! I hope you like my first chapter. Reviews please! **


	2. Hidden Truth

**An Ordinary Life With You. Well, Almost.**

**By: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Thanks to Yanani and Tear Droplet! Love you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

**Hidden Truth**

The soldier explained everything to Mikan. She is trying her best to digest everything that the soldier told her. She is a magician and she took her test in the human world. She fell in love with Natsume and she chose to stay here in exchange of her powers. Another thing is, she is the princess of their kingdom! Mikan can't believe that Natsume didn't tell her about these things. She thought that there must be a reason in all of this. But the main question is, why did Natsume hid the truth all this time? Did Hotaru know? How about Ruka? Mikan's train of thoughts was interrupted by the soldier's question.

'Princess, how did you lose your memory?' the soldier asked

'Eight months ago I woke up in the hospital and the only thing I remembered is Natsume's name. Heck, I didn't even know my name!' Mikan said to the soldier

'What exactly happened in the accident?' the soldier asked

'Natsume said that I was hit by a car. Anyway soldier-san, why are you here in the human world?' Mikan asked

'Princess, we need you to save our world. There are powerful wizards who wanted to take over our kingdom.'

'What do you think is their reason?' Mikan questioned

'We don't know yet princess. They haven't said anything. They were constantly attacking us. Your grandmother, the queen is already weak. Your grandfather, the king is getting weaker everyday. They've put up a barrier around the kingdom to prevent the intruders from coming.' the soldier explained

'You already told me that I don't have any powers. So how in the world can I help you?' Mikan asked. How can she possibly fight with people who have some magical powers?!

'I can return all of your powers. The king and queen permitted me to return it to you. We need you princess! Please help us!' the soldier begged Mikan

'Alright. I will help you!' Mikan said

'Thank you princess! Princess, I will now return all of your powers. Close your eyes.'

Mikan closed her eyes. The soldier took out a stick and a magical circle appeared below Mikan. Mikan felt a surge of energy inside her. Something that is so powerful, something that is magical. Mikan opened her eyes and she felt very powerful. Her clothes changed into magician's clothes. She had a black cape and black hat. She was holding a wand with an eight pointed star and a bluish red gem below the star.

'Princess, I will now go back to our world. I will report everything to the king and queen. I will return tomorrow evening to pick you up. Goodbye princess.' the soldier bowed before he vanished

'I think I need to talk to Natsume.' Mikan said.

'Teleport me to where Natsume is!' Mikan raised her wand and recited. Mikan instantly disappeared

-********-

-Room-

It's Narumi's class and Natsume is in the back seat. He was wondering where his Mikan went. Natsume is gazing outside the window when he saw something familiar. A magical circle floated in the air and a girl in a magician's clothes appeared. The said girl is also floating and is looking at him straight in the eyes.

'Mikan!' Natsume stood up immediately. His classmates looked at him. They also saw the figure floating just outside the window.

'Natsume…' Mikan uttered and then Natsume and Mikan vanished into thin air

'Mikan's memories and powers are back…' Hotaru said worriedly.

'Hotaru? Why are you so worried? You should be happy right?' Ruka asked

'You don't understand Ruka!' Hotaru shouted at Ruka. Ruka is very disturbed in Hotaru's behavior. He was going to ask another question when Hotaru said something disturbing…

'Mikan will die…' Hotaru murmured

-********-

**Mhaya: I know that this chapter is short. _Sigh._ I can't think of anything as of the moment. I don't have any inspirations right now. So, I don't know when can I update. _Sigh again. _Reviews please. It serves as my inspiration. Thanks guys!**


	3. Mikan's Decision

**An Ordinary Life With You. Well, Almost**

**by: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Thanks for all the reviewers and those who alerted my story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Mikan's Decision**

-Mikan's Room-

'Natsume, Why didn't you tell me about my past?' Mikan asked. She noticed that his bangs were covering his eyes.

'I...' Natsume started to say. Then, he hugged Mikan tightly

'Natsume! What are you doing ?!' Mikan asked. She was surprised with his sudden actions.

'Hugging you... idiot' he replied plainly. A vein popped out of Mikan's head. _I was trying to be serious and suddenly he will joke around! _Mikan thought. She tried to push Natsume away from her and tried to start another conversation.

'Natsume, you haven't answered my question yet' She said. Then, Natsume hugged her again. Mikan tries to push him away from her for the second time but Natsume held her tighter.

'Let's stay like this for a little while.' Natsume said. Concern filled his voice. Mikan looked at him trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

'Please' Natsume added

'Okay' Mikan said. After about ten minutes, he broke the hug. He looked at Mikan. Mikan looked at him back. He neared his face to hers and he started to capture her lips. _What the?! What is he doing now?! I know he's kissing me but the big question is WHY???!!! _

'Natsume. Stop.' Mikan finally said

'If you don't have to answer my question... I'll have to use MY way to get the answer from you' She smirked and lifted her wand.

-********-

-Classroom, free period-

'What do you mean she'll die? Ruka asked

'Do you remember the day of the accident?' Hotaru asked

'Yeah'

'That day, I also had the weirdest dream ever' Hotaru said.

Ruka listened intently to what Hotaru is saying. He was about to ask about the dream when she suddenly narrated her dream.

'Mikan is in our world. She is fighting at a war. During the battle, a guy with a sword run towards Mikan. Mikan on the otherhand just looked at the guy. Mikan has tears in her eyes. Instead of dodging the sword, She open widely her arms as if welcoming it. The guy stabbed her heart thus, ending her life. Before she died, the only words she said were 'I love you Natsume.' Hotaru narrated

'When I woke up, I was relieved that it was all a dream. But when I tried to go back to sleep, I found a stone beside me. It was the dream stone' Hotaru looked at Ruka who was still listening to her

'dream stone?' Ruka asked

'The dream stone let people dream about the future. I never thought that I would find that stone in this world. Maybe, someone from our world must have teleported it to me to warn Mikan. After that, I went to the hospital to checked on Mikan. I told Hyuuga about the dream and I told her the possibility that Mikan might lose her memory. I also told him that if ever she lost her memory, it's best not to tell her about our world to avoid her death' Hotaru sighed heavily. She guessed that the return of Mikan's powers is the start of her journey to her deathbed.

'Can we avoid her death?' Ruka asked. Hotaru just looked at him

'Can we really do that? Can we really change what has been planned for her?' Hotaru asked back

-********-

'Relax Mikan. You really are short tempered.' Natsume said. He kept his stoic face but inside he's afraid of what Mikan might do to him. After all, she's a powerful witch.

'Why don't you ask your bestfriend?' Natsume suggested

'Hotaru? Why?' Mikan asked

'Just ask her' Natsume said coldly

'Alright' Mikan teleported herself to the classroom, leaving Natsume alone in her room. Natsume looked at the picture frame on Mikan's table. It was their picture under the Sakura tree.

'Mikan, you can't die' Natsume said then left

-********-

-Classroom, still a free period-

A bright light appeared in front of Hotaru.

'Hotaru we need to talk' Mikan said

'Hai. I'll explain everything to you.' Hotaru said

Hotaru explained everything to Mikan. Mikan on the otherhand can't believe that she will die soon.

'Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, I will go back to our world.' Mikan said

'Are you an idiot? I just told you that you will die if you go back!' Hotaru shouted.

'My people needs me...' Mikan said

'If you go back, I will come with you' Natsume walked towards them and looked at Mikan

'No Natsume!' Mikan shouted

'I can't drag you to this mess...' Mikan said to Natsume

'If I die............ I'll die alone' Mikan said firmly

'What are....' Natsume didn't finished his sentence because Mikan kissed him firmly on the lips. After about a minute, they broke the kiss.

They were aware that everyone is watching them. But they couldn't care less.

'I love you Natsume... And I will always will...' with that said, Mikan vanished.

-********-

**Mhaya: Cliffie? Hehe. Please review! If I get at least ten reviews for this chapter, I might update immediately. So, reviews please.**


	4. Erased Memories

**An Ordinary Life With You. Well, Almost**

**by: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 4**

**Erased Memories**

Mikan teleported herself to Natsume's room. She looked at every part of the room as if memorizing it.

'I may never see this place again' she said. She used her magic to lock the door. She sat on the bed and comtemplated for a while.

'This room brought back a lot of memories' I remember that this is the very room where I stayed during my magician test.' tears started to fall in her eyes

''Tsk. Why am I crying now?' she asked herself while wiping her tears

'Mikan!' she suddenly heard someone banging the door

'You're there right?! Open the door! It's Natsume!' Mikan pointed her wand at the door and it instantly unlocked.

'Mikan!' Natsume ran towards her and hugged her tight.

'i thought you left me already' Natsume said. Mikan on the otherhand didn't say anything.

'Mikan, please! Let me come with you! Natsume pleaded. Mikan just shook her head.

'I'm sorry Natsume' Natsume stared at her for a while. He noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'Mi...' he was about to wipe the tears when a bright light surrounded the room. Mikan pointed her wand to Natsume.

'Erase everything about me from his mind!' she ordered. Natsume collapsed in her arms.

'Mi...kan...' he said before passing out. She used her wand to lift him and place him on the bed. She hugged him tight and kissed him passionately. She then took out the gem in her wand and made it a necklace. She securely put the necklace around his neck before kissing him again.

'That would be our last kiss Nat' she said before vanishing into thin air.

-********-

She sound herself on the rooftop.

'I can only use limited power without the gem but I think that it would be enough to erase everyone's memories'

She lifted her wand and recited some spell.

'Erase everyone's memory involving me.' she shouted. Then a bright light covered the whole school. After a few seconds, she fell to her knees out of exhaustion.

'I need to do one more thing' she said to herself. She lifted her wand for the second time and called out.

'The soldier who seek me! I command you to appear in front of me!' she shouted. A magical circle appeared on the ground revealing the soldier who talked to her a while ago.

'You've called Princess?' he bowed

'Soldier-san, we're leaving. We don't have to wait 'till tomorrow evening' she said

'Let's go now' she added

'As you wish Princess' for a while, they were surrounded by a bright light after a few seconds they started to vanish.

'Natsume... I love you...' she whispered to the wind.

-********-

'Aww, my headaches. Eh? What am I doing in my room?' Natsume asked himslef while clutching his head. He suddenly noticed the necklace that was hanging around his neck.

'What's this? When did I have a weird looking necklace?' he asked himself while eyeing the bluish red pendant.

'Natsume... I love you...' he heard. He looked around for the source of the voice.

'What the heck was that?'

-*********-

**Mhaya: Sigh. Reviews please! **


End file.
